


Near Light

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, The Borg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и каким бы ты ни был, я останусь с тобой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Light

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

– Когда ж ты уберешься отсюда, – восклицает доктор Маккой. Спок знает, что тот говорит скорее по привычке, чтобы сбросить напряжение, неотвратимо скапливавшееся в их телах и мыслях пять дней. Знает и ничего не отвечает, даже не поднимается с места, когда доктор проходит в раскрывшиеся двери. Маккой — Джим зовет его Боунсом — бледен, выглядит осунувшимся и крайне невыспавшимся, но лихорадочный блеск в глазах предупреждает Спока не возвращаться к этой теме, набившей оскомину за все это время. Вулканец знает, что доктор, несмотря на свое состояние, способен совершить невозможное — ради Джима. Капитана.

А Джим должен вернуться ради них. 

– Сиди, – недовольно приказывает доктор и делает повелительный жест рукой с зажатыми в пальцах пробирками. В них колышется жидкость пронзительно-желтого цвета, и Спок моргает, переводя взгляд на непривычно молчаливого и неподвижного капитана. 

Его тело обнажено, но он в одежде и не нуждается: металлические пластины растут прямо из живой материи, закрывая торс нелепыми островками. Одна такая прикрывает сердце. Спок еще в первый день не удержался и, не дотрагиваясь, склонился над грудью Джима, прислушался, отчаянно не желая улавливать в биении чужеродные механические отзвуки. И сейчас Спок не разрешает себе опускать руки, даже несмотря на то что три дня спустя удары и вовсе прекратились, а осталось только мерное гудение, почти незаметное для человека. Спок слышит всё. 

Спок иногда порывается прикрыть Джима хотя бы до пояса, чтобы не видеть, как сжавшийся член передавлен металлической деталью, по которой изредка пробегают искры. Доктор запретил это делать, потому что им необходимо видеть, как быстро на теле появляются чужеродные элементы. И Спок осознает, что если металл появляется из кожи, значит, он не настолько чужероден, как хочет сказать доктор. Но все равно Спок не желает принимать, что Джим может быть... таким. Уродливым. Безобразным. Незнакомым. 

Леонард запретил Споку прикасаться к Джиму. Судя по полученной информации, то, что случилось с капитаном, может случиться с любым членом экипажа, если в кровь попадут элементы, которыми полна кровь Джима. «Я бы назвал это нанитами, – поделился доктор, сделав первые анализы. – Спок, представьте себе роботов размером с лейкоцит». Спок представил и похолодел, осознав масштаб нависшей над Федерацией проблемы, с которой, правда, не повезло столкнуться первой именно Энтерпрайз. 

* * * 

Это была старая планета в забытом мирозданием уголке вселенной. Сканеры показали, что на поверхности есть города, но все они разрушены. Здесь когда-то велась война, в которой не осталось победителей — сканер не показал ни одного биологического сигнала. 

Они спустились на планету и очутились в центре обширной площади, заваленной обломками и засыпанной серо-желтым песком. Повсюду, среди осколков и покореженных строений, лежали уже истлевшие тела. Доктор ими заинтересовался, даже не скрывая любопытства. Спок разделял его чувства и присоединился к Леонарду, когда тот отошел в сторону, чтобы взять на пробу данные. Трикодер отказывался выдавать информацию — точнее, выдавал, но Спок решил, что устройство попросту неисправно, потому что не могло человеческое тело быть в симбиозе с телом металлическим. За время миссии они все повидали немало: им случалось участвовать в зверствах, чтобы пресечь еще большие, они ломали системы и спасали граждан Федерации любой ценой. Но вот такого — такого кошмара — им еще видеть не приходилось.

Спок склонился над мертвым телом, под ржавыми пластинами которого проступали желтоватые кости. На скелете не оказалось ни обрывка ткани, и Спок сделал вывод, что металл прикрывал все уязвимые места. Кое-где можно было заметить, что пластины буквально росли из костей, став единым целым с когда-то человеческим организмом. Споку захотелось повернуть скелет на спину, чтобы посмотреть, как изменения повлияли на строение черепа. В момент смерти это... существо лежало на животе, подтянув левую ногу к груди, руками цеплялось за камни, видимо, пытаясь уползти. Разумеется, Спок не мог предположить, куда оно пыталось добраться: слишком много времени прошло, все следы стерлись. 

Доктор вдруг обернулся на Спока и фыркнул: «Вы же не собираетесь к нему прикасаться, Спок?». Нет, он не собирался прикасаться к телу: интуиция — пресловутое и отрицаемое шестое чувство — говорила, что этого делать нельзя. Череп существа был пробит в двух местах: на виске и затылке, но что-то Споку подсказывало, что оно было живым еще долгое время после получения ран. 

«Что тут произошло? – капитан, оставленный Споком и доктором, приблизился к ним, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. – Я думаю, нам нужно как можно скорее подняться на корабль». 

Джим говорил отрывисто и встревоженно, и даже Маккой поднял голову, чтобы удивленно посмотреть на него. Обычно это Джим был зачинщиком приключений, и Спок с доктором традиционно убеждали его не делать ничего опасного или хоть сколько-нибудь рискованного. То, что сейчас именно капитан первым захотел уйти, сказало и вулканцу, и Леонарду очень много. Доктор поспешил подняться с корточек, его приборы пискнули и собрались в компактную коробочку, которую удобно было носить с собой. Очевидно, что Маккой взял необходимые ему пробы и был готов вернуться наверх. Спок сделал шаг в сторону капитана, чувствуя себя не очень комфортно оттого, что тот стоял довольно далеко: в пятнадцати футах. Если что-нибудь случится, то Спок не успеет помешать, поэтому нужно было оказаться рядом с Джимом как можно скорее. Спок не знал, откуда у него взялись эта настойчивая мысль и неприятное гнетущее ощущение на сердце. 

«Скотти, – откинув крышку коммуникатора, начал Джим. – Поднимай нас».

Инженер ответил что-то неразборчивое, и Джим нахмурился, недовольный услышанным. Бросил короткий взгляд в сторону, посмотрел в другую, глянул на Спока и тут же отвел глаза. Но вулканец все равно успел заметить обеспокоенность и бледность на его лице. 

«Скотти, – совсем нетерпеливо и требовательно повторил капитан. – Немедленно. Сейчас же». 

Маккой не говорил ни слова. Спок отметил этот факт, сопоставив с собственным напряжением. Его мышцы начали подрагивать, и вулканец был неприятно поражен тем, что нервничает. Это было ему несвойственно, а потому удивительно. Но у Спока, казалось, на теле в ожидании опасности встопорщился каждый волосок. 

Джим заиграл желваками, резко закрывая коммуникатор, и прищурился. Маккой смотрел тяжело, но продолжал молчать. 

На площади поднялся ветер, и песок взметнулся, закрывая обзор и залетая в глаза. Резкий порыв чуть не сбил вулканца с ног, и Спок прикрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Пелена скрыла Маккоя и капитана, доктор что-то крикнул в этот момент. А затем раздалось восклицание, сразу после послышалось яростное ругательство — капитан. Спок встревожился, но не смог сделать и шага, ничего не видя. И вдруг ветер как на заказ стих, и вулканец открыл глаза, осматриваясь в поисках Джима. Пыль стояла в воздухе, закрывая лучи местного солнца, и на площадь будто опустились сумерки. 

Джим обнаружился около того самого скелета с металлическими элементами, над которым не так давно нависал Спок, тщательно рассматривая строение. Он стоял ссутулившись и потирал ладонь, с которой на землю капала алая кровь, собирая песчинки в бордовую кляксу. Его брюки были все в пыли, и Спок по инерции продолжил опускать взгляд вниз, наконец наткнувшись на измазанное в красном желтоватое ребро. 

И вот теперь Спок впервые понял, что означала человеческая идиома «сердце замерло». Потому что предчувствие надавило на плечи такой тяжестью, что у вулканца едва не подкосились ноги. Он перевел настороженный взгляд на доктора, и то, что тот смотрел на него таким же опасливо-встревоженным взглядом, утвердило Спока в его подозрениях: сейчас случилось что-то совсем нехорошее. 

Джим вдруг покачнулся, прижал руку к голове, пачкая лоб кровью. Глаза закатились, он начал оседать на землю, но подоспевший Спок его удержал. Маккой опоздал всего на секунду, но уже стоял, крепко прижимая к себе Джима, который вдруг резко наклонился, и его вырвало. В этот же момент Спок почувствовал легкость во всем теле, его выдернуло из пространства, чтобы собрать воедино на транспортаторном диске. 

Дальше все происходило по отработанному сценарию, только в этот раз ни Спок, ни Маккой не позволили никому больше коснуться Джима и так и понесли его до медотсека. Капитан потерял сознание, ноги волочились по палубе, но ни Спок, ни доктор не обращали на это внимание. Важнее всего было оказаться в стерильном помещении, чтобы объявить карантин, где с этого момента предстояло находиться Джиму. 

* * * 

Спок вздрагивает, когда доктор проходит совсем рядом, и от движения до кожи доносится ветерок и запах медикаментов. Вулканец весь подбирается, вдруг резко осознавая реальность: кресло под собой, неудобное и жесткое; серую кожу Джима и начавшую сочиться сукровицу в местах, где металл выходит из тела; запавшие глаза капитана и выделившиеся на лице скулы. Руки Джима — бледные, истончившиеся, лежат безвольно вдоль тела, и Спок очень хочет прикоснуться к его пальцам, убедиться, что Джим не такой холодный, каким кажется, но подавляет этот порыв. 

Спока завораживают детали, выступающие из живого тела, его интригует этот процесс, сам по себе до этого казавшийся невозможным. Завораживают — и отталкивают, да еще так, что хочется, вопреки логике и принятому на Вулкане спокойствию, бежать куда глаза глядят, пусть даже по кораблю. Но Спок сидит рядом с Джимом. Через три минуты — когда он соберется с силами — вулканцу предстоит кое-что повторить. Он этого и хочет, и опасается, потому что все попытки до сегодняшнего дня оканчивались провалом. Но Спок не позволяет себе останавливаться. Так же, как и доктор не позволяет себе прекратить эксперименты. Маккой сумел довести все свои действия до полного автоматизма, и Спок не очень понимает, какого результата тот хочет добиться. Как и не знает, чего хочет добиться сам. 

Три дня назад — как раз, когда сердце перестало биться — доктор сказал, что прикосновения к телу Джима неопасны. Что избегать стоит жидкостей вроде крови и сукровицы, но, если по-честному, то крови в Джиме осталось мало. Ее заменила странная маслоподобная масса с таким высоким содержанием нанитов, что хватило бы небольшой царапины для обмена естественным веществом, чтобы заразиться. 

Спок отказывается слышать в голосе доктора сомнение в том, что перед ними на кушетке лежит уже не Джим. Доктор ворчит и срывается, а Спок его поддерживает — молчаливо, как может. Убеждает спокойствием, что у них есть шансы. Маккой об этом не говорит, но Спок ощущает невысказанную горькую благодарность. Он никогда не решится поднять этот вопрос. Поэтому терпит насмешки и намеки — зная, что человек отчаянно боится оказаться правым в чем-то ужасном, не получается относиться к нему по-прежнему. 

Он придвигается ближе — скрипит креслом по полу — и наклоняется вперед. Позади повисает тяжелая тишина, но Спок не оборачивается. Он заносит руку над Джимом — над Джимом, мысленно повторяет он — и прижимает пальцы к его лицу. Спока прошибает холодный пот, виски сдавливает, как при глубоком погружении в воду, дыхание перехватывает, как будто кто-то схватил его за горло и душит. Спок давит на точки сильнее, посылая свой разум дальше в разум Джима, не хочет думать, что, как и в предыдущие попытки, у него не получится проникнуть за «запертую дверь». Спок может запросто сломать Джиму лобную кость и скулу, но он не останавливается, лишь поджимает губы, перенося ментальные усилия в свою физическую оболочку, и опять усиливает нажим. Ничего не меняется — только в висках давит невыносимее, глаза сейчас как будто вырвутся из орбит, а на губы стекает влага. Спок слизывает — и по вкусу распознает собственную кровь, удивляется, на сотую долю секунды отвлекшись от Джима, и вдруг словно падает в черную-черную бездну. 

Вокруг него — темнота, в которой изредка то тут, то там вспыхивают искры. В эти моменты Спок различает мертвенно-бледные лица, освещенные яркими всполохами, проводки, окружившие тела и соединяющие между собой всех и каждого. Эта картина пугает Спока, хотя он и ожидал увидеть что-то подобное, и он будто мнется на пороге, не решаясь войти в комнату, куда ломился долгое время. Но все равно не выдерживает: надежда вытащить Джима возрождается из угасшего огонька, разгорается сильным пламенем, и Спок отпускает себя: позволяет плыть по течению, идти по нити, соединяющей его с капитаном. Та должна привести его к Джиму, и Спок втайне опасается увидеть то, что ему предстоит встретить. 

Его дергает, цепляет и подвешивает в воздухе, и Спок ничего не может поделать с ощущением, что он на дыбе. И Спок ничего не может поделать с мыслью, что собственно он действительно пробрался в чужой дом без спроса и теперь несет наказание. То, что он пытался войти в разум Джима, уже было не в его пользу, но теперь, когда он оказался в самом центре коллективного сознания, он очень рискует. Он вырывается из одной ловушки, идет дальше по зову, чтобы попасть в новую — они расставлены как раз для защиты от подобных вторжений. Спок не представляет, что происходит с его телом там, в реальности, и не может отрицать возможность, что сейчас находится при смерти. 

Нить натягивается, и Спок следует притяжению. Он движется осторожно, всматриваясь в стены, где призрачно бледные лица высвечиваются то голубоватыми, то красноватыми вспышками. Спок не знает, какой будет вспышка — разум — Джима, но знает, что сразу поймет, как только увидит. И он не может точно сказать, почему остановился именно здесь: то ли нить привела, то ли лицо показалось слишком знакомым, то ли вспышка привлекла — золотисто-желтая. 

Спок не хочет верить тому, что видит: синеватая кожа, голова, испещренная проводками, которых не было в реальности. Мертвый взгляд, совершенно мертвый, и нелогично шевелящиеся губы, как будто Джим силится, но не может что-то сказать. Спок пытается прочесть по губам, но у него не выходит, и он опускает голову, пытаясь понять, что нужно делать. Вот так просто до Джима не достучаться, нужно коснуться его разума, освободить этот яркий всполох, спрятанный в клубке из кабелей. Моток находится на высокой подставке прямо перед лицом Джима, по проводам пробегают голубые искры. Спок дотрагивается до одного из них и тут же отдергивает руку, когда все его нутро прошибает невыносимой болью. Он сдерживает крик, но прижимает ладонь к груди, баюкая травмированные пальцы, и не сразу решается посмотреть на них. Наконец, найдя в себе силы, он видит истерзанную кожу, потемневшую, едва ли не обугленную. 

Спок резко осознает, что ему нужно сделать. Он понимает, что это не только может оставить его без рук — в реальности он окажется цел — но и убить без возможности вернуться к жизни там, на Энтерпрайз. Будет очень больно, говорит он себе, собираясь с мыслями и настраиваясь. Будет очень больно, но это Джим. Ради Джима Спок вытерпит и не такое. 

Он накрывает клубок обеими руками, действуя быстро. Его ошпаривает мучительными спазмами, он корчится, но не дает себе отстраниться. Его пальцы горят — он не чувствует запаха плоти, но ощущает зверскую боль и видит, как с них сползает, плавясь, кожа. Пересиливая себя, Спок сжимает кровоточащими ладонями провода, пытаясь раздвинуть их в стороны, чтобы достать до огонька внутри, который будто узнает Спока и тянется к нему, охлаждая поврежденную плоть. Спок отдал бы многое, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, и он решительно прибегает к учениям и вулканским техникам, фиксируясь на поставленной задаче. 

Боль только растет. Она идет от рук, доходит до локтей, плеч, подбирается к шее. Спок не знает, когда и к чему она должна приблизиться, чтобы он умер — к голове или сердцу, и не позволяет себе остановиться ни на секунду, ведь от любого мига могут зависеть их с Джимом жизни. 

Его ноги подкашиваются, и он падает на колени. Наклоняется вперед, с усилием просовывая руку в образовавшееся отверстие между несколькими кабелями, содрогается от волны нестерпимых ощущений и стонет. Его пальцы не могут сомкнуться на искорке, они собираются в слабый кулак, больше похожий на клетку для бабочки, и так руку не вытащить. Если разжать ладонь, то не удастся забрать всполох, и действовать нужно стремительно, потому что провода клубка начинают собираться в изначальную форму. Спок что есть сил хватается большим пальцем за кабели и тянет вниз, расширяя дыру, прижимается к клубку грудью, чтобы было удобнее держаться, и кричит, когда его накрывает очередная волна боли. Спок выдергивает руку с искоркой, по инерции его тащит назад, и он почти падает, как вдруг его сущность дергает — с головы до последнего волоска на макушке — и бледное лицо Джима меркнет перед его взором. 

Спок открывает глаза на полу в медотсеке. Он как выныривает со дна, его подкидывает, и он падает обратно, больно ударившись лопатками и затылком о поверхность. Но эта — физическая — боль не может даже сравниться с той, которую он испытал только что. Он понимает, что доктор не мог оторвать его от Джима, и только силой разорвал связь, уронив Спока на пол. 

Он подносит к лицу правую руку, пальцы дрожат, и в них ничего нет. В них ничего и не может быть, но Спок вдруг чувствует, что ему нечем дышать: у него ничего не получилось. Он оставил Джима там. Он уронил его разум, искорку, потерял, когда Маккой пытался привести его в чувства здесь, видимо, не решившись вместе с капитаном потерять еще и первого помощника. 

Спок открывает рот, ничего не произнося, его губы подрагивают. Маккой смотрит внимательно; он так устал за эти дни, их корабельный доктор. 

Но это Споку не удалось спасти Джима. Споку. 

Он поднимается на ноги, отталкивая от себя руки доктора, отодвигает ногой поваленное кресло и замирает, оперевшись руками о кушетку капитана. Он не может на него смотреть, в глазах печет, в теле осталась фантомная боль, и ему кажется, что его руки по-прежнему горят, а сердце просто разорвется через секунду. 

Спок выдыхает, зажмуриваясь. Доктор говорит что-то о вариантах, которые могут быть, способах, которые они просто не нашли, но Спок знает, что это была единственная возможность. Ему больше не удастся проникнуть в коллективное сознание, потому что королева — это определенно она — сделает все, чтобы закрыть вход. Джим обречен. 

Наконец Спок поднимает глаза и решается взглянуть на капитана. Тот все такой же неподвижный, замерший в своем плену. Часть целого, но это целое больше не экипаж Энтерпрайз. Это Борг. 

Джим поворачивает голову. Спок перестает дышать, а доктор роняет очередную склянку на пол, и по комнате растекается кислый-кислый запах. 

Джим открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с вулканцем. 

– Спок, – улыбается капитан. Он выглядит только что проснувшимся и смотрит с таким же сонным недоумением. Спок сглатывает и сипло произносит:

– Джим. 

Сердце сдавливает. Спок не может отвести взгляда от капитана, глядит и глядит на него, опутывает собой, не веря, что ему удалось. Видит, как Джим морщится, когда чувства просыпаются следом за сознанием, как кожа у пластин начинает кровоточить. Слышит, как доктор говорит о новых органах, как он ругается, как грозит самостоятельно убить Джима, если тот еще хоть раз. Думает, что если еще раз случится подобное, то он просто не переживет, не найдет сил сделать невозможное. 

Что он держал в руках душу Джима. 

Спок сглатывает и, обернувшись на миг, поднимает кресло. Ноги не держат, и он опускается в него с тихим выдохом. Он не может отвернуться от Джима. Он хочет видеть его даже таким, изуродованным, потому что каким бы он ни был — это капитан. Маккой сделает все и вернет его экипажу. 

Споку остается только подождать.


End file.
